Merlin's Week
by LostLyra
Summary: Just as it says, a full working week for Merlin. Though it seems that this week doesn’t seem to normal for our young warlock. Well, is it ever in Camelot? Co-written with HawkSlayer
1. Monday: Fight

The young warlock hated Mondays, he buried his head into his pillow as the weak morning sunlight streaked through his solitary elongated window. He pulled the thin blanket over his head to try and stay asleep but Gaius quickly foiled that plan by bursting into his room, saying something about princes and knights.

Merlin groaned, and buried deeper into his small bed. "Merlin, Arthur won't be happy if you're late again."

"Fine," the warlock dragged himself out of bed and dressed quickly into his day clothes. Grabbing breakfast he trotted down the corridors of the castle and into Arthur's room, to find the young prince waiting, arms crossed.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked, not pleased in the slightest.

"Sleeping?" Merlin replied, hoping his slightly clueless charm would let him get away with it.

"Don't try the puppy dog eyes with me," Arthur snapped. "I'm not Gwen."

"Could have gotten me fooled," he grinned.

Arthur gave him the _look_. "Come on, I have to train some of my knights. Hurry up!"

Merlin groaned. He was going to be used as a life-sized punching bag again. Fantastic. Arthur made his way to the door, muttering something about Merlin not being able to shut it, lock it, _or _knock. Merlin thought that he had made a lucky escape and would _conveniently _forget to bring (well Merlin to bring) his equipment, but as normal poor Merlin was wrong.

Arthur turned, and Merlin cursed under his breath. "Oh and Merlin I do need my equipment."

888

"Merlin!"

Merlin leapt to his feet and trotted over to Arthur, who was sanding over one of his knights.

"We've finished!"

"Yeah, and it's got nothing to do with the knights loosing purposely," Merlin smirked as Arthur glowered at him.

_SPLAT_

Merlin looked around through the sticky mess of the ex-tomato that was slivering down one side of his face. Gwen was walking away innocently, hands behind her back, whistling, though it was a little _to _innocent.

"Hey!" he yelled with vigour. "I'm only going to be hit by rotten fruit in the stocks!"

The young woman broke into a run, ignoring his remark, and her laughter could be heard in the wind as her dark hair streaked behind her. Taking his chance to escape Merlin chased after her.

"Oi Merlin!" Arthur cried, hating being outwitted by his manservant. "You get back here otherwise you _will_ be in the stocks!" Growling slightly the furious prince charged after him, leaving the slightly confused knight sprawled on the floor.

Arthur easily gained ground on the manservant, and he suddenly realised that they were heading into the woods. He heard Merlin shout Gwenavuer's name, suddenly more shouts joined in, which sounded like greetings. What the hell was going on here?

"Hey Gwen!" there was a yell; hiding behind a tree Arthur could swear it was one of the guards from his troop. "DUCK!" Luckily the girl had quick reflexes as a hail lode of fruit and vegetables cascaded into the clearing, all managing to hit the unsuspecting Merlin, who cried out in disbelief.

"That wasn't fair Horace!" he exclaimed. "I haven't got any supplies yet!" Arthur blinked, sure enough; there was one of the top guards – Horace Kimptin, standing grinning in an old red tunic, holding a empty old barrel.

"C'mon then squirt!" reacting to the pet name Merlin grabbed the nearest bucket, and unleashed a full attack, Gwen joining him. Suddenly another woman joined them, she had long dark hair, pale skin – and looked somewhat like Morgana… Arthur paused. Wait! It was!

"C'mon Gwen! Lets pulverise these guys!" she picked up another bucket of slop and continued the onslaught.

"Yes m'lady," the servant girl replied.

Morgana laughed. "Drop the formalities for now Gwen! Have some fun!"

Arthur suddenly realised that most of the servants in the castle where playing, and he was in a war zone. The was a battle cry, and (what looked like the kitchen staff) charged down the other side of the clearing, yelling, what sounded like. "Eat this!"

His thoughts where interrupted though as something smacked into the back of his head, it was wet and cold, and he let out a involuntary shiver as it slipped down his back.

"Ha!" he heard an excited voice. "Got you Con-" it stopped as he turned around, to see a boy (a couple of years under him), go startlingly white. "Sorry Sire!" he stuttered. "I thought that you were-"

Arthur put up a hand and was about to tell the youngster to grow up and be a man, before he was pummelled with something else. Whipping his head round he saw Morgana standing there, a grin on her face.

"Live a little Arthur!" she then tipped the remaining slop over the prince's head, before dashing off. "Arthur's here!" she yelled, gathering troops around her. "Get him!"

A panicked look crossed the prince's face, and he felt a tug on his arm, the eighteen year old looking at him. "Need any ammo, sire?"

Arthur nodded a grin spreading his face. "Excellent idea! Wanna teach Morgana a lesson?" the other man nodded, sticking his hand into the bucket Arthur pulled out his weapon. "Oh and for today – just for today – it's Arthur."

The younger man nodded and grinned. "Jerry sire, meh friends call me Jer."

"Right then Jer, lets teach them how to really throw a food fight!" he charged down the hill, searching for Morgana, but finding Merlin in the mass instead. Meh, so it was a substitute – it was good enough. Grinning to himself he yanked the warlocks collor open and stuffed the decaying food down it. Merlin shrieked in surprise and jumped about a foot in the air.

This day was getting better and better.

* * *

Merlin collapsed against a tree trunk, trying to pull the dead vegetables and other _things _out of his hair. It was going to be a pain to wash out, but at least it had been fun. What he couldn't believe was that Arthur had actually joined in, and that the other servants around the castle did to _that _food fight was going to go down in history. Making himself more comfortable he leaned back against the old oak, watching the elongated shadows form through the forest as the sunset. The golden rays sliding past the trunks, turning the old autumn leaves into a sea of gold. He heard russling behind him, and turned, to see Gwen shuffling through the leaves towards his tree.

"And just when I was enjoying the quiet!" he laughed, making her jump.

"Oh, Merlin, I didn't realise that you where here!" she responding quickly. "I'll go if you want me to!" she was just about to turn but Merlin stopped her.

"No Gwen! I was joking, it's always nice to spend the quiet with another person,"

"I guess you're right," she replied, sliding down next to him, and smoothing out her skirts. "Wow, even with all of last years compost strewn about, it still looks beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah," Merlin replied, though not looking at the sheen of gold in front of them. Gwen covered a rather large yawn, her eyelids fluttering closed. "Tired?" Merlin smiled.

"No, not really, just relaxed," for some reason, it felt nice to have her snuggled up next to him.

"It was great fun today," she smiled.

"We should definitely do it again," he felt her nodding against him, and realised in her relaxed state she had slid down onto his chest, but he really didn't feel like moving her at all.

"Yes, we should," she stifled another yawn, and Merlin watched as her eyelids fluttered closed, Merlin thought of telling her to move, but with her dark exotic skin, bathed in the late setting sun, he really didn't want to.

"Gwen?" he asked a while later, as soft snores floated up to his ears, he looked down and grinned, to see the blacksmiths daughter snuggled into his chest, putting his arm around her he pulled her towards him, and looked up at the first stars blinking out into the night.

Maybe Mondays weren't that bad after all.

* * *

And there it is! Please review and half the credit is split with HawkSlayer.

I promise a update every day, and the final one being Saturday morning.

I know I shouldn't start another fanfiction, but hay, this one came to me when my sister told me that it was a week before Merlin started again, and I needed to write something! This style of almost countdown, was given to me when I've been reading a brilliant fanfiction called 12 Day's of Bonesness, leading down to the premiere of Season 5 of Bones! All the good seasons are coming out again this Autumn!

So let me know what you think, and yes, that little green button there loves being tickled.

Thanks, (my hand is starting to hurt!)

LostLyra.


	2. Tuesday: Sword

_Swish_, clink! The metallic sounds of swords clashing together could be heard over the training ground. The prince was _trying _to train his manservant to be handier with a sword – and he was actually getting quite good at it not that the prince would ever tell him that.

Taking a lunge he drove him backwards, and his manservant yelped in surprise. Rolling his eyes under his helmet the prince started his command words once again.

"Right," he blocked. "Left," he blocked again. "Right! Left! Right!" he swung three consecutive strikes, and his servant blocked every one.

Arthur swore in his head repeatedly, but he knew one weakness of his servant, he tired easily. Taking a step back, he feigned a right, and then lunged for a left, striking the dark haired boys side, and hearing a satisfied _clunk_ as metal hit metal.

"_OW!_" the other man yelped.

And another thing – he gave up easily after he'd been struck. It was almost comical the way that he staggered to the right, his helmet bouncing up and down. Now Arthur went for the kill. "HEAD!" he bellowed, and struck the man over the top of his head, his friend, and manservant collapsed on the ground in a heap, breathing hard.

Feeling slightly sorry for him Arthur helped him remove his helmet, grinning as black sweat soaked hair came into view.

"Are you alright Merlin?"

Merlin grunted, and heaved himself up. "Are we finished today?" he asked hopefully.

Arthur nodded. Merlin was about to turn, and started to pull off his armour, but Arthur stopped him. "I want all of my mail cleaned, sword sharpened, and my armour polished," he heard Merlin swear. "Oh and yours as well, it's a mess." he grinned as Merlin swore again.

888

Normally Merlin would have sat in his bedroom, reading his magic book and letting his magic do it for him, but Giaus had banned him from any type of magic in the small living space, after he'd managed to almost blow up the work chambers. So he was forced to do it the normal way. Sighing he put Arthur's sword between his legs and began to sharpen the edge, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Oh, hi Merlin!" Gwen was surprised to see the prince's manservant sitting on one of the courtyard steps, sharpening his master's sword, and a wheelbarrow of dirty armour next to him, a smile came to her lips. "What are you doing Merlin?" she asked, putting the washing down next to her.

"Trying to sharpen this God damn sword!" he replied irritated, and then looked up. "Oh hi Gwen."

"Your doing it wrong," she replied grinning slightly.

"And what would you know?" he growled in frustration.

She pointed to herself. "Blacksmiths daughter? I was sharpening swords at the age of ten!"

"Oh, yeah," Merlin just felt incredibly stupid.

"You want some help?" she asked, feeling sorry for the other man.

"If you wouldn't mind…" he trailed off, positively glowering at the sword between his legs.

"Okay," she came and sat next to him. "Your holding the sword right but your strokes are wrong."

"Right," Merlin replied, he repositioned, so he was slightly pressed up again Gwen. "Like this?"

She shook her head, and repositioned his hands around the edge of the blade. Merlin swallowed at the seemingly innocent gesture. "You've got to do it like this," she moved his hands gently, almost smoothing the rock down the metal. Merlin breathed in her sent – just a little. They suddenly heard footsteps, which sounded very familiar. Gwen jumped, and Merlin started, he suddenly realised that her hand was resting unintentionally on a very sensitive area – which was quite _active_ at the present time.

"Merlin, I was wondering…" they heard Arthur's voice as he came around the corner, obviously catching the two in a bad position and thinking the worst. "Well, well, well," he grinned, at the two. "I'll just leave you two to it!" he snorted, and walked back the way he came, hysterical laugher.

Both suddenly realised the position that they were in and froze.

"Please tell me that's the hilt of Arthur's sword Merlin…" she trailed off, a blush creeping up her dark cheeks.

"Well it's someone's hilt, but it's definitely not his…" he replied through gritted teeth. "Can you remove your hand?"

"Sorry!" she jumped back, immediately removing the offending limb, and gathered up her things. "I, I'll go," she stuttered hurriedly, with her back turned. "I'll guess I'll see you later Merlin." She shot off, into one of the archways of the courtyard. Leaving a very uncomfortable Merlin to deal with his own problems.

Sorry it's a little short, should be concentrated on A Level stuff!

Please review.

LostLyra.


	3. Wednesday: Dream

_Soft lips covered his, and a breathy sighing moan escaped them. He groaned, as those cleaver hands slipped up the inside of his work shirt. As air was becoming a necessity he removed his lips from his lovers and kissed down their jaw line, eliciting another throaty groan. Their hands moved over his taught, but slim, chest mussels, and danced over his back. He kissed the smooth skin at the base of their neck, nibbling and biting in a way that he never knew he knew._

_"The shirt needs to come off M… oh," he smirked into their skin, realising that he'd just found a very sensitive area. Agreeing with them, he pulled back, and let his lover yank off his old shirt. It was now time for him to groan as they kissed and nipped at his pale skin._

_They ran their hands over the taught mussels, as tight as a bowstring ready to be fired. As the clever little hand slipped into his trousers, he couldn't help the involuntary buck that his hips forced forwards, surprising them both. They looked up at him, dark chocolate eyes, slightly fearful, but shrouded by lust, and love._

_"This time is for you," he explained, taking their hands off the straining bulge in his pants. Capturing their lips with his he lowered them both onto his coat, softened by the leaves underneath. "You look amazing," he breathed, taking in the sight of the naked angel lying beneath him._

_"So do you…" they whispered, staring up into his face, hands making fast workings of his trousers and underwear. In a second he had kicked them off, almost towering above the person he loved, willing to protect them to whatever happened to them. He was ready – but where they?_

_"Are you sure?" he asked, love shining from his eyes, knowing once started – there was no going back._

_The other person looked at him, and reached up to touch his cheek, stroking it with the back of their hand. "Yes, I want you to make me yours…" and with one gently guided thrust – they were his, and he was hers._

_"Gwen," he hissed as the wind rustled around them…_

888

"Where the hell is he?" Arthur muttered – it was bad enough having a manservant who didn't do a good job, but he just _didn't _do what he was told. And that's what pissed the young prince off. Scuffing his feet through the old autumn leaves he wandered into the clearing where they had had the massive food fight the other day. He froze as he saw his manservant sleeping under an old oak. He grinned – yes he could pounce, and pay his manservant back for the utter laziness over the past few days.

Creeping toward him the prince crept on all fours, prowling towards Merlin and ready to give him the scare of his life. As he kept forwards with his attack he heard moans coming from the sleeping man – _good_ sounding moans. _Aw crap_!

"_Gwen!_" he groaned in his sleep. Arthur grimaced, now that was just _wrong_. On reaching his friend he reached up. _So it was true what some of the servant girls had been saying, _he thought. _He and Gwen _where _lovers. _Grabbing the precious scarf from around his neck the prince tried to yank it off, only resulting in tipping the precariously balanced Merlin over, and on top.

_Please, please,_ please_, _thought Arthur desperately. _Please may that be a carrot in his pocket._

But apparently it wasn't, as Merlin kissed him deeply.

888

This was definitely one of the best dreams Merlin had ever had, it was so _real_. He grinned into the kiss and tried to deepen it… hang on – what? Where had his amazing fantasy of a naked Gwen gone? He was pushed roughly, a little to roughly.

"Merlin, I _swear _to dear God in Heaven, if you don't get off me now. Get that hard-on _off _my leg, and never show your face in public again. I will just start to get over the fact that you've just kissed me."

Merlin opened his eyes, praying it wasn't the man who he thought it would be.

_Crap_.

888

"That's for dreaming it!" there was a yell in the darkening empty courtyard, followed by a damp splat as another tomato smacked across his skin.

Merlin was in the stocks _again_. He had tried desperately to tell Arthur it was a mistake, but it hadn't worked. Unsuccessfully dodging the next rotten onion (hitting him with a resounding _thump _on the head), the Prince yelled again.

"Never do that again. Ever, ever, _ever_!"

"I didn't think that you where that homophobic!" Merlin laughed at the poor princes misfortune, but it was a bad idea as an old roll smacked into his jaw. "OW!" he yelped, spitting out rotten bread. "That hurt!"

"It's supposed to!" came the angry reply. Suddenly footsteps could be heard, and two giggling female voices. Two _very _recognisable giggling female voices. Just for good measure Arthur threw another rotten cabbage at Merlin's face – hitting him square between the eyes.

"Arthur!" Morgana's voice cut through the air like a knife, she turned. "_Merlin!!!_" her surprise was evident as she saw the young man in the stocks.

"It was all his fault!" Arthur yelled, furiously pointing at the sopping wet, smelly manservant in the stocks. Gwen went immediately over to help him, picking up the keys that where placed on the ground.

"What did he do this time?" Morgana asked, sarcasm evident in her voice. Both ignored Gwen as she helped Merlin out.

"He – he – he…" Arthur trailed off, as he realised just how stupid he would sound if he blurted out what had happened. He took a deep breath. "He _kissed _me!"

All three where silent – as the turned, Merlin's ears went bright red as Morgana's head swivelled around to Merlin, and then back to Arthur. Gwen's mouth was wide open, just shocked.

"What?"

"You heard what I just told you!" the prince replied indignantly. Pointing a crude finger at the young warlock. "He was sleeping under the old oak in the clearing. I thought I'd go and jump him because he hadn't done any of his chores! He was muttering – well _groaning_ – in his sleep," he smirked at poor Merlin, whose face was turning redder and redder. "Well he _moaned _Gwen's name in his sleep. It had to be a really _good _dream because otherwise he wouldn't have straddled me and kissed me. Thinking that I was who he wanted!" The prince grinned, deciding that his embarrassment from the kiss wasn't anything like the embarrassment poor Merlin was going to receive.

Gwen turned to Merlin. "Merlin…" he wasn't there, instead he was running across the courtyard as fast as his lanky legs could carry him. Calling something about Giaus not wanting him to be late for his supper. Gwen turned away – obviously realising something had really embarrassed Merlin, and it had involved her. Arthur was laughing his head off, and Morgana was smiling. Titling her head one-way Gwen took the hint and followed her mistress into the castle, leaving a hysterical Arthur behind.

888

Merlin ran desperately through the corridors of the castle, and smashed through the door into the chambers that Guais and him shared. Ignoring the sound of his guardian he collapsed onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow.

And he realised that there was one day he hated more that Mondays.

It was Wednesday – and now there was _no_ doubt about it.

* * *

Bit longer than Tuesdays, thought I'd make it up to you, and yes, I know I'm a day behind – I promise to do two on Friday or Saturday.

Please review and thanks to those who have so far.

LostLyra.


	4. Thursday: Hunt

Merlin felt funny, really, really, funny, and he felt small, very, very small. Walking forwards, he tripped over something soft.

"Ouch!" his voice sounded too high. Looking up his view was obscured by a brown sky. A shiver ran through him, and he started to feel cold – he didn't like the cold. Shivering he started to look for his shirt – realising that it wasn't on his back, in fact, he was completely nude. Panicking he scrambled around for his clothes, and suddenly realised that he was standing on them. Not thinking anything different he pulled his day shirt over his head, and hugged his scarf, which was now like a blanket. As he tried to walk, he wobbled, and suddenly fell over, not used to his new height. His day shirt hung over him like a nightdress. How the hell had it happened?

Suddenly his eyes landed on an empty bottle, sat on the table. Oh, now, he remembered. He had one hell of a headache, and found a bottle on the table. Thinking that Gaius had left a headache potion for him he had drank it. It had relieved the pain -a little too much, as he could not remember anything after drinking the concoction. His musing where interrupted as he saw something interesting.

"Ooh, shiny," he giggled, reaching for the button lying on the floor nearby.

Tottering towards it he picked it up – wondering why he couldn't think straight. Sure shiny things where nice, but they were not this mesmerising. He let his mind wander… to butterflies, unicorns, food and …

He paused momentarily distracted, and suddenly realised something. He was Arthur's manservant, and he need to go and wake him up! Button forgotten, Merlin half-walked half-stumbled down the steps, leaving his trousers behind.

As he reached Arthur's quarters, he pushed open the suddenly heavier door, and trotted in. Hmmm. Bed. Arthur. Wake him up. Inspiration hit him and he clambered onto the bed, and began to bounce.

888

Something was shaking – the ground. Christ the ground was moving! Prince Arthur shot out of his bed, about to yell for the guards. When he saw a young curly black haired boy sititng experctantly on his bed, wide blue eyes gazing up at him

"What the hell?"

The kid's lip wobbled, and it looked like it was about to cry.

"Why are you in my bloody room?"

The tears in the big blue eyes spilled over, and huge hiccupping sobs echoed around the room. Arthur panicked. What the hell was he going to do? His frantic mind slowed a little, and then an idea flashed into the prince's mind. Morgana would know. Yes, she would. Definitely. Wait! He should go and get Morgana!

"I didn't mean to do it!" the boy thing cried. "I had a headache, and thought Gaius had left a antidote!" this confession was broken by desperate sobs.

"Merlin!"

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" came the familiar reply.

"MERLIN!" the boy stared for a second and then burst into fresh sobs. "No! No! No!" Arthur yelped, for fear that it would attract attention. He desperately tried to stop the sobs – and was then again struck by a second bout of inspiration. "Merlin," the boy was still crying. "MERLIN!" he shouted, and grabbed a coat – wincing as he realised it was his favourite one. "If you stop crying you can hold my coat…" he coaxed, begging the plan would work. Merlin bit back another sob, but held his arms out hopefully, wanting the precious item.

"Okay," he replied, in an adorably sweet voice. Arthur groaned mentally, he couldn't go back on his agreement now. "Here you go," he paused, and muttered. "You stupid midget." Scrambling for some fresher day clothes he yanked off his nightshirt, and haphazardly pulled them on. Running his hand through his hair, he turned to the little boy on the bed, looking up at him hopefully.

"Could we play dragons and knights?" he asked in a very small voice.

Arthur was surprised, but chose to use this to his advantage. "Maybe, if you're good, I need to go and see if Giaus has a antidote for your," he waved his arms about trying to explain. Not expecting the boy to squeek NO! jump off the bed, and hide underneath it. Damn, he didn't have time for this!

Crouching down Arthur saw that Merlin had managed to squeeze himself to the very back of the bed, and against the wall, Arthur's favourite coat clutched to his chest. Suddenly Arthur heard footsteps coming into his room. He swore.

"Arthur do you know where my…" Morgana's voice stopped as she saw Arthur, in a very odd position, trying to coax something from underneath his bed. "What in Camelot's name are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to get Merlin to come out from here," he replied exasperated.

"NO!" came the stubborn reply. "NO!"

Morgana blinked. "What happened to Merlin?"

"My guess is that he drunk a unfinished anti aging potion on Gaius table, and it turned him into a four year old," there was the sound of a raspberry blown from underneath the bed.

"Let me help," Morgana replied smirking at Arthur's obvious lack of parenting skills. Arthur scowled at her. "I'm good with kids."

"Fine," he sulked. Getting out of the way, Morgana crouched down.

"Merlin," she called in a soft coaxing voice. "Are you going to show me what Arthur gave you?"

"Maybe," the reply came back. "But only if he doesn't shout – he's a meany…"

"Yes I know he is…" she turned to glower at Arthur, who looked like he was about to kill something. "Come out Merlin, I won't let the meany Arthur shout at you."

"Promwis?" came the reply.

"I swear," she paused. "Are you going to come out?" there was a slight scuffling and Merlin pulled himself from the bed, clutching at Morgana's hand. Arthur scowled. "See all kids need is a little encouragement," she ruffled Merlin's hair, who beamed up at her.

"Arse," Arthur hissed, and Merlin stuck his tongue out in defence.

Morgana grinned at the pair, and picked Merlin up, placing him on the bed, and crouching down to eye level with him. "You've got to promise to stay here, okay? I'm going to get Gwen and Arthur's going on a special mission…"

"I thought I was going to get-" his question was muffled as Morgana kicked him hard. "Oh, yeah, my special misson."

Merlin looked up at him. "What's your special mission?" he asked innocently.

Arthur grinned as he made his getaway. "If I told you that I would have to kill you," and dashed out of the door.

The wide blue-eyed Merlin looked at Morgana. "He's not really. Is he?" he asked scared.

"No, he's just teasing," Morgana stepped up. "Now don't move… I'll be back as soon as I can…"

"Okay,"

Morgana left the room, knowing full well that the little manservant wouldn't stay put. Well – that would serve Arthur right.

888

Working as the blacksmith's daughter was hard work. Groaning Gwen heaved the heavy basket – full of armour and chain mail, up to the counter. Her father smiled at her and nodded, as he banged one of the hammers into shape. Finally dumping the infuriating object she moved back into the house area, and started to clean up. Moving into the small living area she spotted a lump in her bed. Frowning she crept forwards, only to see a small boy curled up into the sheets, with his thumb in his mouth.

Gwen gasped quietly – she'd recognise those ears, and dark curls anywhere. The odd thing was, he was curled up in one of Prince Arthur's coats. He did look far too cute. Reaching forwards she stroked a single black curl from his eyes, and he snuffled.

There was a banging at the door, and Merlin started to wake. She heard her fathers' surprised of _My lady_, and the hurried voice of Morgana. Deciding to take things into her own hands Gwen called her.

"Morgana! He's in here!" no sooner had she called, than the lady of the castle rushed in. Stopping and gaping at the sight of the small boy in Gwen's bed.

"He's soo cute!" she cooed, as he rolled over, so his back was facing them. "Arthur's been looking everywhere."

Speak of the Devil the young prince crashed into the house, followed by a very out of breath Gaius.

"There he is!" he observed rather loudly, pointing at the youngster.

Morgana whacked his hand away. "Shhh! He's sleeping."

"Good – I was able to make the antidote as soon as Arthur had told me what was going on. He really shouldn't drink unknown concoctions," Gaius had his old medical bag, and took out two bottles. Taking a cup he dunked both in, and stirred it in his hands. Arthur grimaced – boy did that look vile.

"Shall I wake Merlin up Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"Yes please, I know he definitely won't like this potion, but it's really a taste of his own medican."

Gwen shook Merlin's shoulder gently. "Come on Merlin wake up… nap times over," Arthur chuckled, and everybody in the room glowered at him. Stretching Merlin yawned, and his whole body shuddered. He blinked blearily up at Gwen.

"Hay Gwen…" his eyes widened as he looked around the room. "Why are everybody else here?"

"Gaius has something to turn you back to your normal size – you'd like that wouldn't you?" Surprisingly Merlin nodded, and with Arthur's coat wrapped securely around him, and thumb in his mouth, he clambered up onto Gwen's lap.

Carefully, as not to scare the young boy, the old physician sat on the bed. "Now Merlin, you have to be a good boy and drink this. And then Arthur will play dragons and knights for you."

"No, it's icky – it's always icky!" the youngster replied stubbornly in agreement.

Gaius sighed, and suddenly Gwen had a idea. "If your good Merlin, and drink your potion, I promise that I'll make one of my infamous loaves." The youngster's eyes widened, and he grinned.

"Okay!" he held out his hands expectantly, and took the potion. Gaius helped to tip it into his mouth.

Poor Merlin really wanted to spit it out, but then he wouldn't get one of Gwen's loaves. Swallowing it, he stuck his tongue out and tried to scrape off the yucky stuff. Even Gaius had to laugh at this. As soon as Merlin had taken the potion, he started to feel drowsy, and his eyes started to close.

"Why am I so tired Gwen?" he asked.

"It's the potion starting to work," she replied.

"And you'll be back to your normal idiotic self in no time!" Arthur grinned, earning another hit from Morgana.

Gaius watched the scene amused. "Now, we'd better get him back into his chambers – and into bed. Hopefully he won't remember anything that happened, he should sleep the potion off, and Arthur you'll have a slightly groggy manservant for the next few days, but apart from that he'll be fine."

Arthur shrugged. "He's normally not that different from groggy at all."

They all turned as Merlin snuggled deeper into Gwen's chest, and smiled, thumb quickly going into his mouth. "You're warm Gwen," the younger lad murmured. "And pretty." Gwen's dark cheeks flushed.

The physiction grinned at the younger woman's reaction. "Come on, lets get him to bed before he causes any more trouble."

"I second that," Arthur agreed, and for once – it was actually a good idea.

* * *

Candlight flickered across the walls of his bedroom as Merlin's eyes fluttered awake. What the hell happened? He had just had one crazy dream. Groaning he pulled himself up. Wondering why he was just in his day shirt, scarf, and Arthur's coat. Wait? Arthur's coat! The prince was going to kill him! He started to get out of bed but the door opened and Gaius popped his head through, smiling.

"Ah, you're awake. Gwen's just brought a batch of her loaves up for some reason, and Arthur wants his coat back."

Merlin studied him. "You're giving me that smile that you know something that I don't know – and it's normally something to do with me…"

The smile on the old mans face widened. "Merlin, you'll find out in due course," he started to shut the door behind him. "And Merlin… Arthur wants you to clean his sheets, apparently some kid wet himself on them."

"What kid?" he called after the old man, still groggy, confused and sleep ridden.

"Oh, lets just say that he had really huge ears…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, this was one large (and difficult) chapter to write). Partly inspired by _It takes a Merlin to raise a child_. Which is brilliant by the way!

Double dosage tomorrow, as I'll put up Friday's and Saturday's.

Please review – it makes my day.

LostLyra.


	5. Friday: Wine

"Okay," Arthur hiccupped, slightly tipsy. "I've never drank one of Gaius' potions," everyone out of the four except Gwen didn't drink. They all turned towards her astounded.

"You've never?" Morgana asked.

"Yup," she replied. "Never, I've not needed to."

"Double negative…" Merlin prompted, and received a playful shove from Gwen.

Gwen thought for a little while (even though it had been a tripple negative, though she'd not mention it), and then grinned. "I've kissed Arthur," Arthur scowled, as both Merlin and Morgana took a drink from the wine cups. He kicked out at Merlin, making the young warlock yelp.

"It was a accident!" Merlin cried, annoyed beyond belief.

"Yeah right!" the prince retorted.

"Just cause you liked it!" Morgana chanted giggling – Gwen grinned, the woman really couldn't hold in her alcohol.

"When did you kiss Arthur?" Gwen asked interested.

"A while a go, it was to pay him back really." Now again it was Arthur's turn, he grinned as Merlin topped up everybody's drinks.

"Right, who's ever had a crush on Merlin?"

Only Gwen drunk - glowering at Morgana and knowing the secret truth. Poor Merlin's ears literally glowed in the dark light of the courtyard. Arthur smirked, and Morgana smiled.

"Who's ever been properly kissed?" Gwen asked, although already knowing the answer. Both her and Merlin drank happily, as the other two raised their eyebrows.

"You two have… when did we miss this?" Morgana asked surprised.

"She thought I was dead…" Merlin grinned.

"Your heart stopped!" retorted Gwen indigently.

Merlin shrugged, though smiling. "I still don't see why you apologised."

"Because the action was completely spontaneous!"

"Completely spontaneous actions are normally very rewarding…" Arthur stated wisely.

Merlin suddenly felt very, very, sober. "I've wanted to kiss someone the second time – without them apologising."

Gwen swallowed, well she had to drink, didn't she. She felt all eyes on her, and the tension in the air was so think that you could cut it with a knife. Surprising everybody Morgana broke the ice before taking a drink of her own goblet.

"Arthur apologised when he kissed me," she told everybody knowingly.

"It was a impulse!" the prince was indigent, but took a large gulp of his own goblet.

"Are you going to kiss her then Arthur?" using the pause in the conversation to break the connection between him and Gwen, (which both where glad for). Morgana went bright red, as Arthur leaned towards her, in a second their lips met, in a acholo fused kiss. It started innocent but gradually turned passionate. Merlin and Gwen titled their heads to the side.

"I didn't know that was actually possible," the young warlock sated at their current position.

"Niether did I," Gwen agreed. It was like a horrible incedent, you wanted to look away but you just couldn't.

Both realised that they had done something very bad. Arthur and Morgana – together, it would all end in tears. A guttural moan from Arthur made them suddenly realise what they where watching. Merlin stood abruptly, pulling Gwen up with him.

"I think that we should go now," he recommended to his companion.

Gwen nodded. "But what about-?"

Merlin cut her off. "I think they'll realise before the inevitable happens."

The blacksmiths daughter grinned.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No thank you, I still had some things I needed to finish in the castle." Merlin nodded, the moment suddenly becoming awkward.

"Er, right, okay," Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. Suddenly Gwen leaned in a kissed him. It was brief, and neither had time to deepen it.

"A kiss without a apology," Gwen smiled, and with a little peck she left the courtyard, leaving Merlin with a goofy smile on his face.

Thank god it was Saturday tomorrow. He was going to have one hell of a headache.

_-Finis-_

* * *

First Multichap compeleted!!! OMG

I know it's a little late, and a little weird, but OMG it's 10 minuets little Merlin starts!! I can't wait! (It's not like I'm counting or anything!)

Thank's for reading and reviewing – even though it's not a full week (I might add extra chapters if you ask).

Me and Hawkslayer had a really great time writing this.

Hope to see you soon with another update.

Please review.

LostLyra.


End file.
